Antebellum
by yeolatte
Summary: Lu Han terobsesi pada kematian. Dia menemukan cara yang dapat membawanya menuju dunia setelah kematian dalam waktu 48 jam, dan waktu yang singkat itu telah mengirim Lu Han dengan perlahan menuju keabadian neraka. / "Aku Oh Sehun, roh yang mati 2 tahun yang lalu." [EXOFIC, supernatural,angst,yaoi! Hunhan and other EXOfficial pairings]
1. Prologue

Lu Han obsessed with death. He found a way to bring him to the life after death within 48 hours, and that short time has been sent Lu Han slowly towards eternity of Hell. / "Aku Oh Sehun, roh yang mati 2 tahun yang lalu." [EXOFIC, supernatural,angst,yaoi! Hunhan and other EXOfficial pairings]

* * *

This is my own storyline. I don't copy this from other fiction,this is my imaginaton. Don't Be a plagiator, don't bashing ;)

.

_Created by_

**SEONG HEE JO  
**_A Hunhan's fiction  
-This fic is specially dedicated to my lovely cutie exo couple,Hunhan-_

.

_Based from an incredible fantasy-sadromance novel "The Two Rings" by _**Vinna Kurniawati **_with the different title.  
I only adapted the main idea.  
The whole plot , poems and quotes , and storyline is __**mine**__. So please, don't bashing ._

**"ANTEBELLUM"**

.

Oh, Dewiku..

Kemana kau bawa jiwa ini berkelana?

Sudikah engkau untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhmu, berbaring di hamparan _dandelion_ ini bersamaku?

Kita _tlah_ jauh berlari menyusuri hulu, menjauhi bara yang berkobar keji

Melawan hitam dan berguling di balik putih

Tidurlah Dewiku, tidurlah..

Terlelaplah engkau dalam pangkuanku, kan kunyanyikan padamu seuntai lagu

Tidak kah engkau lelah melawan kekejaman neraka?

Memerangi sepi , meraung di bawah siksaan?

Terlelaplah engkau dalam dekapanku, kan kukisahkan padamu sebuah sejarah

Sebuah dosa yang ditulis dalam balutan darah dan harapan

Lupakan segala masalahmu.. tidurlah

Meringkuklah dalam naungan angan dan selimut semu bernama kehidupan

Cintaku pada engkau kan menjadi bunga tidurmu untuk malam ini dan malam-malam yang akan datang

Bersembunyilah ragamu yang mati dalam jiwaku yang berdenyut hidup

Oh Dewiku ,terlelaplah..

.

.

.

PROLOGUE

.

.

.

**Lu Han **adalah seorang pemuda 24 tahun dengan kehidupan malang dan menyedihkan. Ia memiliki suatu penyakit _disleksia_-penyakit di mana penderita kesulitan untuk menangkap pembelajaran- sejak usianya 6 tahun karena cidera pada otak kiri. Ia tak memiliki teman ataupun keluarga. Kakak perempuannya sudah lama menderita kelainan jiwa semenjak kematian ayah mereka. Alasan mengapa Lu Han tak pernah punya teman adalah karena kepribadiannya yang aneh. Lu Han memiliki obsesi aneh , yaitu–_kematian_. Selama 16 tahun lamanya ia berusaha mencari cara bagaimana Lu Han dapat pergi menuju dunia selanjutnya dalam kurun waktu tertentu. Dan ketika Lu Han mendapatkannya , kematian berbisik dari Neraka , kalau Oh Sehun terlibat di dalamnya.

**Oh Sehun** adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna-_semula_. Keluarga yang menyayanginya , teman-teman , dan kepribadian yang menyenangkan . Semua orang menyukainya. Namun sejak kecelakaan pesawat di usianya yang ke-20 , semuanya berubah. Rohnya direnggut berpisah dari tubuhnya tanpa kepastian . Raganya belum ditemukan sejauh ini , namun pihak keluarga yang lelah mencarinya , akhirnya menggelar upacara kematian untuknya dua tahun setelahnya. Rohnya yang tersesat di dunia tanpa nama berkelana tanpa tujuan , mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari sana untuk kembali ke raganya . Dua tahun roh-nya mengembara , kemudian takdir mempertemukannya dengan seorang pemuda 'hidup' bernama Lu Han .

.

.

.

**W**ords **C**ount (**F**orewords) :** 5**15

-**A**ntebellu**m**-

by SEONG HEE JO

"..**i**f **t**ears **c**ould **b**uild **a** **s**tairway **a**nd **m**emories **w**ere **a** **l**ane**,** **i** **w**ould **w**alk **r**ight **u**p **t**o **h**ell **a**nd **b**ring **y**ou **b**ack **a**gain.."

_._

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

* * *

HAIIII INI FF HUNHAN KEDUAKUUU ^^

kali ini aku bawa genre Angst , setelah sebelumnya comedy-romance dan fluff.

buat yang nanya chapter 1 nya charade , hehe mian yaa mungkin bakal aku publish bulan depan. -"  
dua minggu ini aku lagi pekan ujian , terus minggu depannya lagi aku di Bali .. jadi aku titipin (?) prolognya aja dulu yaa. Barangkali responnya lebih tinggi daripada CHARADE wkss =))

Yang dapet review lebih banyak , bakal aku cepetin updatenya ^^

entah Antebellum ato CHARADE , aku juga gaktau =)) lagi males nulis chapter 1 nya . Sejujurnya ini prolog udah aku bikin sejak dua minggu yang lalu pas lagi galau-galaunya Kris T-T

Oh ya , ada yang CBHS ato KTHS disini? ^^ mungkin setelah chapter 1 nya CHARADE aku bakal publish ff ketiga , kalo gak KT ya CB :D

See you all in next chapter . Gomawo ^^


	2. Un : The Fault In My Flaw

Lu Han obsessed with death. He found a way to bring him to the life after death within 48 hours, and that short time has been sent Lu Han slowly towards eternity of Hell. / "Aku Oh Sehun, roh yang mati 2 tahun yang lalu." [EXOFIC, sci-fi , supernatural ,yaoi! Hunhan and other EXOfficial pairings]

* * *

This is my own storyline. I don't copy this from other fiction,this is my imaginaton. Don't Be a plagiator, don't bashing ;)

.

_Created by_

**SEONG HEE JO  
**_A Hunhan's fiction  
-This fic is specially dedicated to my lovely cutie exo couple,Hunhan-_

.

_Based from an incredible fantasy-sadromance novel "The Two Rings" by _**Vinna Kurniawati **_with different title.  
I only adapted the main idea.  
The whole plot , poems and quotes , and storyline is __**mine**__. So please, don't bashing __ ._

**"ANTEBELLUM"**

.

.

.

Lu Han itu adalah aku.

Laki-laki 24 tahun yang biasa-biasa saja, mencoba menyambung nyawa dengan mengumpulkan receh-receh hasil bekerja sebagai orang bayaran bertahun-tahun lamanya. Aku menderita disleksia sejak usia 6 karena cidera pada otak kiri yang disebabkan oleh benturan pada kepala. Aku tidak pernah punya teman, bahkan kakak perempuanku juga bukanlah pendengar yang baik akan semua masalah yang kualami.

Kakakku sakit jiwa sejak ayahku meninggal dunia. Ia hanya dapat diam, memandang menerawang jauh keluar menuju jendela tanpa mengindahkan diriku yang seperti orang sinting menangis di sampingnya.

Lama aku berpikir , mungkin kakakku tidak gila. _Tapi aku yang tidak waras_.

Mulanya kami adalah dua bersaudara yang dekat di sebuah keluarga harmonis. Keluargaku bukanlah keluarga terhormat dan kaya raya, namun kami juga jauh dari kata kemiskinan. Ayahku adalah seorang ilmuwan dan ibuku ibu rumah tangga. Awalnya aku berpikir mereka baik-baik saja , namun ternyata aku salah. Ayahku bermain wanita dan ibuku bunuh diri setelah mengetahui suaminya menghamili sahabat perempuannya. Aku membenci ayahku, jika kalian bertanya. Sangat membencinya.

Ayahku meninggal 3 tahun kemudian karena kanker otak, meninggalkan dua anak berbeda usia dan satu anak tidak sah yang sampai sekarang tidak aku ketahui keberadaannya ,dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli–_tak mau peduli_.

Selama 14 tahun aku merawat kakak perempuanku seorang diri. Hidupku hanyalah sebatas rumah sampai dengan bangsal 17. Makan , tidur, pergi sekolah ,bekerja, dan mengajak bicara kakakku petang harinya seperti orang tidak waras.

Hidupku hambar dan tidak berwarna.

Selain uang sekolah , makan dan tempat tinggal , pamanku tak lagi mampu membiayai dua keponakannya ini lagi. Dan aku , Lu Han , membanting tulang berlari siang dan malam ke sana kemari mencari lembar-lembar won untuk menyambung nyawa kakakku yang kini hidupnya tergantung tak berarti di sudut terlupakan bangsal rumah sakit jiwa.

Aku lelah .

Sangat lelah.

Satu-satunya teman yang aku miliki hanyalah Profesor Kim–laki-laki tua 89 tahun yang pikun dan sinting. Aku mengenalnya sejak usia 20. Dia adalah seorang mantan dosen di sekolahku dan di depak pada tahun 2036 karena dianggap gila. Aku menemuinya setelah mendengar desas-desus para gadis tukang gosip yang bercerita tentang senior terdahulu kami yang mengunjungi si Kim yang sinting setelah kematian adik perempuannya. Senior itu mengunjungi Profesor Kim karena teori aneh namun menarik dari Profesor Kim; _bahwa kematian bukanlah akhir dari segalanya_.

Oh , sudahkah aku mengatakan jika aku terobsesi pada kematian?

Baiklah , mari kita kembali pada opsi perkenalan.

Hai. Namaku Lu Han , penderita disleksia yang sebatang kara dan memiliki obsesi gila pada kematian.

Itu semua dimulai saat aku usia 7. Tepat setahun setelah kecelakaan lalu lintas yang membuat otak kiriku cidera dan aku menjadi disleksia, ibuku meninggal bunuh diri. Aku terus larut dalam kesedihan, sampai-sampai ayahku sendiri nyaris membuangku di rumah sakit jiwa. Aku selalu menganggap ibuku masih hidup, entah bagaimana di mana dan dengan siapa.

Aku selalu berpikir dan bertanya-tanya pada ibuku ,apa yang ia alami di bawah sana?

Mereka yang sudah mati di bumi bukan berarti tidak bisa _hidup_ lagi di dunia selain bumi, bukan?

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu misteri di balik kata sakral bernama kematian. Apa yang manusia lakukan setelah mereka mati nanti? Itulah yang membuatku penasaran setengah mati . Dan semenjak obsesi gila itu menggerayangi otak mungilku, aku mulai melakukan penelitian sejak usia 8. Aku selalu melakukan percobaan dari kelinci, kecoa , burung, anjing, kadal aku bedah tubuhnya dan kuhentikan degup jantungnya. Namun semua itu selalu gagal.

Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Profesor Kim, orang yang memiliki ambisi dan obsesi yang sama sepertiku.

Berapa banyak penemuan yang dianggap tidak mungkin di tahun lampau yang dapat kalian sebutkan padaku?

Mesin waktu?

Penelitian dan hipotesis yang sudah menguar di mulut masyarakat sejak tahun awal milinium itu sudah berakhir di tangan ilmuwan fisika (yang aku tidak tahu namanya–_dan aku tidak peduli_) di tahun 2030 . Masyarakat sekarang menggunakan mesin waktu seperti menggunakan _handphone_, menggunakannya sekalipun kau hanya berbelanja dari _Louvre-Tuileries _menuju Fifth Avenue.

Robot menyerupai manusia yang dapat meringankan beban manusia?

Sejak tahun 2045 robot itu sudah mendunia dan bahkan orang miskin pun dapat mempunyai satu (jika ia ingin mengorek tempat pembuangan sampah,sih). Semua presenter acara TV, penyiar radio, pegawai panti jompo dan _baby sitter_ , bahkan pelayan kedai juga adalah seorang robot. Suster pribadi kakakku di rumah sakit jiwa juga seorang robot.

Silahkan sebutkan penemuan apapun yang mustahil padaku dan aku akan menjawab dengan yakin , jika itu semua bahkan sudah lazim digunakan sebelum tahun 2050.

Namun jika kau bertanya-tanya akan penelitian tentang kematian,

_Oh.._

Aku dengan berani akan mempersilahkan kalian untuk berkeliling seluruh penjuru dunia, mengetuk pada setiap pintu yang kau temui dan bertanya , "Apakah robotmu tahu apa yang di alami oleh manusia setelah mereka mati nanti?" dan aku jamin , seratus persen , mereka akan memakimu dan mengusirmu setelah mengataimu gila.

Itulah yang membuat kakiku beranjak dari kursi laboratoriumku yang berantakan untuk menemui si sinting Kim. Selama 4 tahun lamanya kami mencoba meneliti, melakukan percobaan, membuat kesimpulan tak pasti , dan kembali meneliti.

Sampailah kami pada tahun 2076, tepat di hari ulang tahunku ke 24 tahun.

Akhirnya kami membuat suatu kesimpulan dari hasil akhir penelitian, hipotesis yang tak pernah berujung dan menggantung tak terpecahkan.

Kami sepakat untuk melakukan percobaan pada manusia.

Karena kami _sangat-sangat-amat _tidak mungkin menghentikan detak jantung manusia dan memasuki jiwa mereka yang kosong dengan mesin pentransfer ingatan yang menghubungkan kekuatan otak karena _sangat-sangat-amat-terlalu _beresiko _sekali_, kami membuat jalan keluar sekaligus jalan akhir dari misteri dibalik kematian.

Aku dan Profesor Kim , bekerja sama membuat sebuah mesin yang nantinya akan menjungkirbalikkan takdir seorang pemuda bernama Lu Han dari singgahsananya.

.

"**ANTEBELLUM**"

Copyrighted. ©yeolatte 2014. All right reserved

Distribution of any kind of prohibited without the written consent of Jo Seong Hee.

.

.

.

**U**n **:****T**he **F**ault **i**n **M**y **F**law

.

.

.

"Hey, Clarisse."

Luhan menghela napas lega ketika kedua netranya menangkap siluet punggung seorang gadis berambut pendek di kamar kakaknya begitu ia membuka pintu bangsal 17. Gadis itu tengah menunduk, berusaha memasukkan sendok yang penuh nasi pada mulut gadis berkursi roda di hadapannya. Clarisse, si rambut pendek, mendongak dari kegiatannya lalu menyapukan pandangannya menuju seorang pemuda berambut pirang di ambang pintu yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman lelah. Gadis itu balas tersenyum kemudian.

"Hey juga, Luhan."

Luhan menggerakkan kakinya sekilas. Seperti jet , sepatu itu membawa Luhan melayang beberapa senti dari lantai secepat kedipan mata . Luhan membuat dirinya sendiri terbang menuju Clarisse , kemudian kembali menapakkan kakinya di lantai putih rumah sakit. Clarisse menegakkan tubuhnya begitu Luhan telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuket bunga di tangan kanannya.

"Kau bawa bunga lagi?" Luhan mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan robot berwajah manis di hadapannya. Ia meletakkan sebuket anyelir yang ia beli tadi sebelum pergi menjenguk kakaknya pada pangkuan gadis di kursi roda.

"Bagaimana keadaan _Jiejie_?"

Clarisse mendesah putus asa, "Xiaoyu belum menunjukkan perkembangan sama sekali,"

Luhan menatap pucuk kepala kakak perempuannya , Lu Xiao Yu , yang kini tengah termangu menatap hiruk pikuk kota metropolis di balik jendela bangsal 17 dengan pandangan kosong seperti biasa.

Luhan baru saja akan membawa tangannya menyentuh pegangan kursi roda ketika Clarisse melanjutkan, "Dia selalu begitu. Setiap hari kerjaannya hanya melihat pemandangan di balik jendela tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Membujuk kakakmu untuk makan sama saja seperti merayu balita memakan sayur untuk pertama kalinya. Oh, _dear_.." Clarisse mendesah dramatis sebelum meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di nakas samping tempat tidur.

Luhan mulai mengacuhkan Clarisse yang berceloteh mengenai perkembangan Xiao Yu dan mengikuti arah pandang kakak perempuannya.

Hari itu hari bersalju. Orang-orang di luar tampak mengenakan pakaian tebal dan payung di tangan.

Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah anak-anak SMA yang bergerombol baru pulang dari Sekolah tertawa keras tak peduli pada lingkungan sekitar, para ibu penggosip dengan selusin paperbag berlabel desainer mahal di kedua tangan mereka juga _high heels_ merah mencolok , dan juga para pegawai kantoran yang melayang kesana kemari hilir mudik menyusuri hiruk pikuk kota Seoul dengan sepatu terbang penemuan terbaru manusia di tahun 2070. Sibuk mengendalikan gadget yang seolah-olah adalah sumber kehidupan mereka.

_Manusia-manusia modern yang menyedihkan._

Tiba- tiba Clarisse kembali bersuara , "Luhan, aku akan keluar sebentar. Mungkin sedikit _chamomile_ di hari bersalju akan membuat wajahmu yang kusut seperti kertas contekan anak SMA itu kembali lurus , bukan begitu?" Clarisse menyentuh pundak Luhan dan pemuda itu terkekeh sebelum mengangguk menanggapi.

Setelah kepergian Clarisse, ruangan itu terasa semakin sunyi.

Luhan baru saja akan mendorong kursi roda Xiao Yu jika saja kakak perempuannya tidak menjulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh permukaan jendela yang dingin. Xiao Yu menggerakkan jemarinya membentuk suatu pola yang tidak dimengerti Luhan pada jendela yang berembun karena salju. Luhan tersenyum samar sebelum membungkuk , menyentuh pundak kakaknya dari belakang dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kanan Xiao Yu.

"_Jiejie_.. ini Luhan," Xiao Yu tak menanggapi.

"Luhan kembali .. membawa bunga lagi. Anyelir kesukaan Xiao-_jie_ ," Luhan melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak Xiao Yu , memeluknya dari belakang, dan meletakkan dagunya pada puncak kepala sang kakak kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Xiao-_Jie_.. Luhan rindu _Jiejie_," Xiao Yu masih tak menunjukkan tanggapan pada Luhan yang kini tengah memeluknya. Luhan melesakkan wajahnya pada rambut Xiao Yu , bernapas di sana, mencoba menghalau air mata yang siap menetes kapan saja. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rumah sakit yang menguar dari tengkuk kurus kakaknya.

Ini sudah 14 tahun sejak mendiang Lu Jia Heng meninggalkan mereka , dan sudah 14 tahun lamanya kakaknya menjadi pasien tetap rumah sakit jiwa. _Shock_ yang berlebihan akan kematian kedua orang tuanya membuat Lu Xiao Yu berakhir menjadi sandera di rumah sakit ini , meninggalkan Luhan berperang seorang diri melawan kehidupan yang kejam dengan kemiskinan..dan kesengsaraan.

"Hari ini Luhan harus bekerja lagi _Jie_.. "

Hening sejenak. Hanya terdengar suara dengung penhangat ruangan di sudut ruangan, suara napas dan detak jantung dari keduanya yang menggaung ke seluruh ruangan .

Luhan melepas pelukannya pada Xiao Yu, melipat lutut kanannya dan menekuk lutut kirinya–pose yang sangat amat _mainstream_ untuk seseorang yang akan melamar– membawa kedua tangannya untuk menggenggam jemari Xiao Yu yang mengurus menyisakan tulang dan kulit. Begitu kering.. dan pucat.

"Luhan harus pergi pukul enam nanti. Maafkan Luhan tidak bisa menemani _Jiejie_ sampai malam. Luhan janji akan kemari lebih awal besok, lalu kita akan makan kue bersama."

Tepat setelah Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya , pintu diketuk tiga kali sebelum pintu itu menderit dan terbuka , menampilkan sekelebat bayangan gadis berambut pendek yang tengah kesusahan membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh dan setoples kecil gula batu.

"Aku mendapatkan _chamomile_-mu,"

Luhan tersenyum lembut ketika gadis itu menutup pintu dengan kaki kanannya , berjalan perlahan menuju nakas dan menyingkirkan nampan makan malam Xiao Yu , kemudian meletakkan dua cangkir teh di nakas.

"Kau tahu , sebenarnya kau tak perlu repot-repot,"

Clarisse mendengus, pura-pura kesal , kemudian melangkah menuju Luhan yang masih setia pada posisi melamarnya.

"Ya , sebenarnya aku tak perlu repot-repot keluar di hari bersalju demi membelikanmu teh jika saja aku tidak gemas melihat wajahmu yang–_oh_,demi Profesor Klain , seperti jemuran tidak diangkat lima hari."

Luhan tertawa kemudian beranjak dari posisinya , terbang mendekat menuju Clarisse yang telah kembali pada nakas , menuang gula batu pada cangkirnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya menanyakan Luhan.

"Gula?"

"Dua tolong," Clarisse tersenyum sebelum mencelupkan dua gula batu pada teh Luhan dan memberi tehnya pada Luhan.

Hening sejenak. Keduanya masih sibuk dengan teh di tangan mereka, menatap Xiao Yu yang masih setia di kursi rodanya memandang keramaian hiruk pikuk Seoul yang bising di sore hari.

"Jadi, pukul berapa kau akan meninggalkan tempat ini dan kembali ke tempatmu?" Clarisse membuka pembicaraan.

Luhan menyesap tehnya sebelum bersuara, "Pukul enam aku sudah harus ada di gereja. Ada satu keluarga yang baru saja menelepon tadi siang, mereka akan menggelar upacara kematian untuk anak mereka nanti pukul delapan malam di gereja,"

Luhan melirik arlojinya sebelum melanjutkan , "itu tandanya aku harus segera menghabiskan teh-ku dan segera beranjak 5 menit lagi jika tidak ingin terlambat." Clarisse mendesah. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya pada nakas kemudian menatap Luhan yang buru-buru menenggak _chamomile_-nya sampai habis.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Luhan meletakkan cangkirnya yang kosong pada nakas sebelum terburu-buru mengambil tas punggungnya yang tergeletak di bawah kursi roda Xiao Yu , mengabaikan Clarisse.

"Aku akan kembali ke sini besok sepulang sekolah," Luhan membenarkan tali sepatu terbangnya sembari melirik Clarisse yang mendesis kesal.

"Luhan , kau harus sering-sering berkaca dan melihat betapa keringnya tubuhmu itu! _Ah_, demi Tuhan, apa tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau mengurusmu?" Luhan yang telah selesai membenahi tali sepatunya mulai mengacak-acak isi tasnya, memastikan barang-barangnya ada dalam tas punggungnya.

_Handphone_ , beberapa buku , perlengkapan bekerja , dompet .. _sempurna_.

"Besok aku akan merayakan ulang tahunku di sini bersama _Jiejie ,_ aku harap kau ada di sini tepat pukul 3," Lagi-lagi Luhan mengabaikan Clarisse. Pemuda itu meletakkan tas punggungnya pada pundak kanannya , sebelum menghampiri Xiao Yu di sudut ruangan.

Clarisse tergelak, "Dan kenapa aku harus?"

Luhan mendesah dramatis sebelum mencium puncak kepala Xiao Yu dan berucap , "karena aku tahu kau tidak akan tega membiarkan aku kesepian di hari ulang tahunku." Clarisse tertawa menyetujui. Setelah ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya pada nampan di nakas , ia menyapukan pandangannya pada Luhan yang berlari –_berlari , bukan terbang_– ke arah pintu keluar.

"Ngomong-ngomong , sepatumu bagus ." Luhan tersenyum sekedarnya sebelum mengikuti arah pandang Clarisse. Ia menggoyangkan pergelangan kaki kanannya cepat.

Sepatu terbang oranye baru miliknya yang menarik perhatian Clarisse sejak tadi.

"Aku menemukannya di tempat pembuangan sampah dan memperbaikinya. Bagaimana menurutmu? Ini edisi Converse."

Luhan tak perlu repot-repot mendengar jawaban Clarisse dan segera mendorong kenop pintu dalam satu sentakan setelah memamerkan sepatu-terbang-_hasil-temuan_nya.

Sebelum si pirang menghilang di balik pintu bangsal 17, Clarisse buru-buru menyahut.

"Luhan!"

"Apa?" yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya , namun matanya mengarah pada arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Clarisse tersenyum hangat sebelum melanjutkan , "Berjanjilah padaku untuk membeli satu cup _sherry trifle _sebelum bekerja. Perutmu butuh asupan yang lebih layak selain _chamomile_ , tentu saja."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Clarisse kemudian menghilang di balik pintu bangsal 17.

.

.

.

"Hayoung-a!"

Gadis itu baru saja akan beranjak dari bangkunya ketika Kai, teman sekelasnya , memanggilnya dari bangku paling belakang. Kelas baru saja berakhir dan hampir seluruh murid telah keluar dari ruangan , kecuali beberapa murid yang masih tinggal untuk menyelesaikan beberapa catatan atau tugas yang tanggung. Hayoung menoleh ke belakang , menemukan Kai dan teman geng-nya masih bergerombol di sudut kelas,menatapnya.

"Apa?" Hayoung menarik tas selempangnya dari meja dan menggantung talinya pada pundak kanannya, lalu kembali menatap Kai yang mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Kudengar hari ini kalian akan menggelar upacara kematian_nya_,"

Kai menyimpan kedua tangannya pada saku celana jins nya, menunggu jawaban Hayoung yang tertegun di tempatnya. Hayoung melirik beberapa teman Kai di belakang –Naeun , Soojung , Taemin , Jungkook , Jinri , Taehyung , Wufan , dan Chanyeol– yang kini memandang keduanya ingin tahu, mencoba menguping pembicaraan Kai dengan Hayoung.

Hening sejenak. Hayoung membuka suara menjawab pertanyaan Kai selang beberapa detik kemudian.

"Ya,itu benar." Hayoung merapatkan kedua ujung sepatunya satu sama lain ketika Kai berjalan dua langkah lebih dekat ke arahnya.

Kai menyunggingkan senyuman miring yang sedikit membuat Hayoung bergidik karenanya. Bocah ini jago sekali menyeringai semenjak sekolah menengah , pikir Hayoung_._

"Sebagai teman yang baik , aku akan datang di acaranya nanti. Keluargaku juga akan datang , dan mereka juga," Kai menunjuk teman-temannya di belakang . Mereka tersenyum dan Wufan mengangkat sebelah tangan pada Kai dan Hayoung , menanggapi undangan tidak langsung dari Kai.

"_Abeoji_ dan _Eomoni_ akan senang mendengarnya." Hayoung tersenyum sekedarnya dan kembali menatap Kai setelah beberapa detik terpaku pada teman-temannya. _Teman-teman Sehun._

"Baiklah. Kau hanya perlu memberikan padaku alamat gereja dan memberitahu pada kami pukul berapa kami harus tiba di sana."

Soojung melangkah mendekat pada Hayoung dan Kai , berdiri dengan menekuk sedikit lutut kanannya , melipat kedua tangan di depan dada . "_Dia_ juga teman kita , ingat?" Soojung tersenyum pada Hayoung.

Gadis itu menahan merasa sebuah batu besar diletakkan secara paksa pada rongga dadanya ketika Soojung mengatakan 'dia' dengan penuh penekanan. Ia ingin mengucapkan serentet kalimat dan memberi tahu mereka di mana letak gereja seperti yang dipinta Kai namun tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. Ia terbungkam.

Hayoung merasa hatinya semakin menciut seiring Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Naeun mengikuti langkah Soojung , mendekat ke arahnya.

"A-aku akan mengirim kalian pesan beberapa menit lagi." Hayoung merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika suaranya berubah menjadi serak . Suaranya pasti terdengar seperti tikus terjepit atau apa, namun sepertinya orang-orang di hadapannya tak begitu mempermasalahkan itu.

Kai tersenyum sebelum menepuk pundak Hayoung , mengguncangnya sedikit sebelum pergi dari dengan gaya sok _cool_ nya. Disusul oleh Soojung dan Naeun. Taehyung menyempatkan dirinya untuk menyentuh ujung hidung Hayoung , dan Jungkook tersenyum lebar sebelum melambai pada Hayoung dan menyusul teman-temannya.

Taemin , Wufan , Chanyeol , dan Jinri meninggalkan kelas setelah Chanyeol menepuk puncak kepala Hayoung , dan setelah itu gadis itu seorang diri di dalam kelas biologi.

Hayoung meremas ujung rok-nya ketika ia merasa telapak tangannya berkeringat. Ia menutup matanya ketika ia merasakan denyut perih tepat di ulu hatinya.

Ini sudah 2 tahun sejak kecelakaan pesawat itu , dan sudah 2 tahun pula Hayoung seorang diri. Separuh hidupnya pergi meninggalkannya , yang sampai sekarang tidak ia ketahui keberadaannya. Apakah masih hidup, atau sudah mati, Hayoung sama sekali tidak tahu.

Sama sekali.

Gadis itu kembali membuka kelopak matanya ketika _handphone_-nya berdering nyaring , menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang sepi. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya yang bergetar untuk membuka tas selempangnya kemudian mengacak-acak isinya , mencoba mencari _handphone_-nya yang berteriak menyebalkan.

'_Eomoni'_

Hayoung mendesah melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya sebelum menyentuh opsi 'angkat'.

"_Yeoboseyo,_"

Hayoung meletakkan telepon genggamnya pada telinga kanannya sementara orang di seberang sana berbicara. Hayoung hanya meletakkan ponsel pada telinga dan mendengarkan ibunya berbicara,sebelum akhirnya ia kembali membuka suara beberapa menit kemudian.

"_Arasseo._" Hayoung menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya ketika seseorang di sana akhirnya memutus panggilan mereka.

Dengan cepat Hayoung mengetikkan serentet kalimat pada ponselnya , mengirimkannya pada Kai dan yang lain , lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

Hayoung menyentuh dadanya , merasakan gemuruh jantungnya yang bergenderang tak nyaman. Lama ia berjalan dengan langkah berat sampai akhirnya ia tiba di ambang pintu, kemudian Hayoung mendongak dan mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu akhirnya meninggalkan kelas setelah menenangkan hatinya dan jantungnya yang bergemuruh menyebalkan, mempersiapkan diri.

Mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menyaksikan ritual upacara kematian _Oh Sehun_ tepat pukul delapan.

Mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri untuk nanti malam..

.

.

.

..._ketika orang terpenting di hidupnya, resmi dinyatakan meninggal._

.

.

.

Luhan buru-buru terbang menuju halaman gereja yang kini sudah ramai akan orang-orang berlalu lalang. Mereka membersihkan salju yang berserakan di sepanjang setapak menuju pintu masuk gereja , sibuk memindahkan dekorasi-dekorasi ke dalam gereja , dan semua orang tampak tak memperdulikan kehadiran Luhan.

Pemuda itu melirik arlojinya .

5.50

Itu tandanya ia datang 10 menit lebih awal . Dan begitu menyadari tak ada para pegawai-pegawai dari tempatnya dan juga bos nya di sekitarnya , ia benar-benar yakin kalau ia datang terlalu awal.

Seketika Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia percaya pada Clarisse. Seharusnya ia bisa membeli _sherry trifle_ di pertigaan Insadong tadi. Seharusnya ia bisa menikmati _red velvet_ dengan krim vanila dan irisan _berry_ itu meleleh dalam mulutnya. Seharusnya sekarang ia masih duduk manis di Cafe , menikmati _trifle_ dan secangkir _macchiato ,_ menghangatkan diri selagi menunggu pukul 6.

Dan Luhan menyesal karena tak mendengarkan jeritan perutnya 15 menit yang lalu dan malah mengikuti otaknya untuk terbang menuju gereja.

Pemuda itu melangkah dengan langkah berat menyusuri setapak menuju pintu gereja, menghangatkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku mantelnya sembari menonton beberapa pekerja melakukan pekerjaannya.

Luhan bersyukur dalam hati begitu ia telah memasuki pintu gereja karena suhunya yang luar biasa hangat, berbeda dengan suhu di luar yang nyaris membekukan buku-buku jarinya. Ia berlari kecil menuju kursi panjang di barisan terakhir _aisle_ dan memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan–karena puji syukur, kursinya hangat.

Ia baru saja merunduk , hendak mengganti sepatu terbangnya dengan sepatu pantofel untuk bekerja jika saja sebuah suara tak asing menyapa gendang telinganya.

Ia mendongak dan menemukan Chorong , florist yang bekerja di tempat ia merangkai bunga sekaligus temannya –selain Clarisse dan Profesor Kim– tengah melambai padanya dari altar , tersenyum lebar dalam balutan mantel hijau tosca. Luhan tersenyum dan balas melambai sebelum gadis itu berlari kecil menuju Luhan.

"sudah lama menunggu?" Gadis itu menyodorkan secangkir kopi di dalam gelas kertas –yang baru Luhan sadari Chorong menggenggam dua gelas kopi setelah gadis itu berdiri di hadapannya– pada Luhan dan dengan senang hati pemuda itu menerimanya. Setidaknya segelas kopi hitam pekat dapat memulihkan kekecewaannya karena tidak bisa menikmati _macchiato_nya.

"Tidak juga , aku baru saja membanting pantatku di sini ketika kau meneriakkan namaku dari altar. Kau sendiri sudah di sini sejak kapan?" Luhan meletakkan gelas kertasnya di sisi kanannya lalu melepas converse terbangnya. Chorong mendudukkan dirinya di sisi kiri Luhan , menyesap kopinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Aku baru saja tiba setelah membeli kopi di mesin penjual minuman dekat sini. Aku melihatmu terbang dengan terburu-buru , jadi aku sengaja membeli dua,"

Chorong menarik converse Luhan yang tergeletak di samping kakinya dan mengangkatnya hingga sejajar pada hidungnya.

"Sejak kapan mereka memproduksi warna oranye?" Chorong menggoyangkan sebelah sepatu terbang Luhan dan menatap Luhan ingin tahu sementara sang empunya mendesah berlebihan sebelum merebut kembali sebelah sepatunya. Chorong tergelak.

"Aku memodifikasinya. Aku tidak suka warna hitam," Luhan selesai menaruh sepatunya pada kotak sepatu dan meletakkannya pada tas punggungnya ketika tiba-tiba pintu gereja terbuka lebar , membuat angin musim dingin menerpa masuk ke dalam gereja yang hangat. Luhan kembali menggigil ketika angin menyentuh ujung hidungnya.

Ada sepasang suami istri dengan pakaian serba hitam dan satu anak laki-laki di belakangnya tengah berjalan menyusuri _aisle_ gereja yang berkarpet merah. Mereka belum terlalu tua , mungkin sekitar 50-an .

Suaminya mengenakan tuksedo hitam dengan dasi hitam juga sepatu mengkilat , sementara wanitanya mengenakan gaun hitam berlengan panjang dan V line pada kerahnya yang terlihat mahal.

Anak laki-laki di belakangnya usianya sekitar akhir 20 , dengan tuksedo hitam yang senada dengan pria di hadapannya. Rambutnya cepak dan wajahnya tampan. Membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya siapa mereka ketika Chorong membungkuk 90 derajad ketika keluarga itu melewati keduanya.

Si wanita hanya melirik sekilas di balik tudung hitam mahalnya sebelum kembali berjalan , disusul oleh suami dan anaknya. Luhan mendecih ketika keluarga itu telah menjauh darinya dan Chorong.

"Aku pikir mereka baru saja kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarganya," Luhan berbisik pada Chorong ketika ia melihat keluarga itu melangkah dengan congkaknya menuju _sanctuarium_ dan Pendeta menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan kedua telapak tangan dikaitkan . Pendeta itu menunduk hormat ketika keluarga itu tiba di hadapan tiga pendeta , dan keluarga itu balas membungkuk.

"Mereka tidak terlihat seperti keluarga yang sedang berduka cita." Chorong menyikut perut Luhan kemudian berbalik dan berbisik, "kau ini! Kau di sini untuk mendekor karangan bunga , bukan untuk bergosip!" Luhan berjengit ketika Chorong mendelik ke arahnya.

"Lagipula anggota keluarga mereka yang di makamkan hari ini juga sudah lama meninggal, jadi sudah pasti kesan dukanya tak lagi ada,"

Luhan mengernyit ketika Chorong mulai memajukan kepalanya beberapa senti lebih dekat pada kepala Luhan dan memelankan suaranya. Bukankah tadi gadis ini yang mengomelinya untuk tidak menggosipkan orang lain? Lalu kenapa sekarang gadis ini malah memulai gosipnya?

"Laki-laki yang meninggal ini , adalah anak kedua mereka. Meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Kecelakaan pesawat." Chorong memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti ketika ekor matanya melirik sang keluarga yang kini sedang berbicara dengan pendeta.

Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Chorong dan bibirnya gatal untuk tidak bertanya ketika ayah dari keluarga itu memberikan sebuah bingkai foto dengan potret seorang pemuda berambut tembaga dengan senyum tampan yang mempesona. Pendeta itu menerimanya dan meletakkan potret tersebut pada _Prie-Dieu _di sudut gereja.

"Lalu kenapa mereka baru menggelar upacara kematiannya sekarang?" Chorong mendesah dan menggelengkan kepala dramatis sebelum kembali duduk pada kursi jemaat , menyangga kedua tangan pada punggung kursi di hadapannya.

"Jasad anak mereka belum ditemukan sampai sekarang. Mereka tidak tahu apakah anak mereka masih hidup atau mati membusuk di suatu tempat , tapi mereka memutuskan menganggap anaknya sudah mati . Mereka berpikiran jika dua tahun itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk memastikan apakah anak mereka masih hidup atau mati."

Luhan ber_-oh-oh _sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk di samping Chorong.

"kudengar si bungsu begitu hancur mendengar kakak laki-lakinya akan di makamkan tanpa jasadnya. Ia yang paling menentang akan upacara kematian kakaknya , sampai-sampai ia kabur dari rumahnya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Kudengar dari Chanyeol hari ini anak bungsu mereka akan datang , tunggulah sebentar lagi dia pasti datang."

Luhan mengangguk ketika Chorong berbicara panjang lebar. Luhan baru saja akan melayangkan pertanyaan lain ketika pintu kembali terbuka. Para pekerja yang tadi Luhan lihat di depan gereja masuk untuk memindahakan properti dan beberapa di antara mereka adalah Choi Minho , atasan Luhan dan Chorong.

Laki-laki itu tidak terlihat sebaik yang mereka harapkan. Tubuhnya dibalut oleh boots , mantel tebal dan syal rajut. Remah-remah krystal dan tetesan salju mengotori pundak dan topi wolnya dan wajahnya memerah karena kedinginan.

Buru-buru Chorong dan Luhan berlari ke arahnya , menyangga kedua tangannya di masing-masing sisi lalu berjalan menuju tempat mereka semula.

"_Geez.._ Untung saja aku belum mati menggigil!" Chorong dengan cepat mengambil gelas kopi Luhan yang tinggal setengah pada atasannya yang segera direbut oleh Minho.

"_Haaah..."_ Minho mendesah bahagia ketika cairan hitam pekat itu mengalir dari kerongkongannya dan menghangatkan lambungnya yang beku.

"_Oppa_ hujan-hujanan , ya? Kau ini bagaimana , sih! Suhunya –15 derajad celcius sekarang dan kenapa kau menerobos jalanan di hari bersalju seperti ini?" Chorong membersihkan bercak-bercak salju pada pundak Minho sementara Minho menenggak habis kopi Luhan. Setelah menarik napas setidaknya tiga kali , Minho menepuk pundak Luhan dan Chorong kencang-kencang, tak menggubris protes manja dari florist kesayangannya itu.

"Ayo bergegas! Kita tidak punya waktu lagi, bunga-bunga di sana harus segera dirangkai sebelum kelopaknya yang indah membeku terbungkus es di hari bersalju! _Haaah_ , bisa gila aku memikirkan ini semua," Minho mendorong pundak Luhan dan berjalan menuju beberapa anak buahnya yang sedang memindahkan puluhan bunga berbagai jenis yang diikat menjadi satu.

Chorong dan Luhan saling berpandangan sebelum memutuskan untuk menyusul Minho.

Tak lama kemudian mereka mulai sibuk menata _aisle_ dengan buket-buket bunga _carnation_ dan mawar hitam. Menunggu para petugas gereja mengganti karpet merah –yang membuat Luhan semakin penasaran seberapa terhormatnya keluarga yang ,_ katanya_ , sedang berkabung ini– kemudian menata pot-pot bunga .

Luhan adalah seorang pegawai _part-time_ di toko bunga seorang Choi Minho . Bekerja menjadi penata karangan bunga juga merangkai segala macam bunga untuk perkawinan , ulang tahun, dan pemakaman seperti ini adalah satu dari sekian banyaknya pekerjaan yang Luhan miliki.

Ia ditemukan oleh Chorong setahun yang lalu ,ketika Luhan baru saja pulang dari kedai piza tempatnya dulu bekerja. Ia dipecat oleh bos lamanya karena terlambat selama 1 minggu berturut-turut semenjak hari pertamanya bekerja. Ia kekurangan pekerjaan , dan kelaparan. Luhan berteduh di bawah pohon willow di _garden_ Minho di hari bersalju. Chorong baru saja akan pulang setelah merangkai karangan bunga terakhir ketika ia melihat Luhan dengan bibir yang hampir membeku sedang menggigil menggunakan celemek kedai piza.

Akhirnya Chorong merawat Luhan –karena pemuda itu sempat pingsan sampai beberapa jam– dan menawarinya untuk menjadi salah satu pekerja _part-time_ di toko bunga Minho. Karena Chorong adalah florist kesayangan Minho , menyelundupkan Luhan diam-diam di _garden_ Minho adalah hal yang mudah. Semenjak saat itu Luhan menjadi dekat dengan Chorong, temannya selain Profesor Kim–karena Clarisse belum diciptakan dan belum mengabdi pada Xiaoyu saat itu. Chorong 3 tahun lebih tua darinya , namun Luhan tak pernah memanggilnya_ noona_.

Suasana gereja mulai jauh dari kata hening. Para pekerja hilir mudik menata bangku dan menyapu _sanctuarium, _beberapa kru gereja juga sudah datang dengan jubah-jubah hitam berbordirkan salib berwarna emas di tudungnya. Keluarga yang berkabung juga sudah mulai duduk di bangku terdepan , menanti pukul 8 di mana para tamu undangan tertentu akan datang.

Luhan kini sudah berbalut jas hitam pinjaman dari Minho , dan di sampingnya Chorong juga mengenakan gaun hitam sepanjang mata kaki dengan jahitan ketat pada bagian dadanya . Minho juga sudah mengenakan tuksedo hitam khas berkabung dan duduk di kursi baris nomor 2 , sementara Luhan dan Chorong di baris dengan keluarga itu.

Choi Minho adalah salah satu undangan yang beruntung dan memiliki kesempatan untuk menyaksikan upacara kematian anak dari konglomerat paling disegani di penjuru Korea. Keluarga Oh –yang baru Luhan ketahui namanya saat Minho menyapa mereka– adalah langganan tetap toko bunga Minho sejak turun temurun dan membuat Minho mendapatkan undangan eksklusif khusus tiga orang di gereja ini.

"Keluarga Oh hanya mengundang beberapa kerabat dan beberapa keluarga terhormat. Malam ini kau hanya akan melihat gaun-gaun mahal dan acara salam antar konglomererat saja!" Minho menoleh pada dua anak manusia di belakangnya dan berbisik-bisik sembari menutupi mulutnya. Luhan mengernyit heran.

Jika yang diundang hanya beberapa kerabat , kenapa harus semua bangku di bersihkan dan di lapisi linen mahal? Kenapa tidak beberapa saja? Apakah orang kaya selalu melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti ini untuk menghabiskan uang mereka? Benar-benar boros, pikir Luhan.

Semua pekerja sudah keluar , gereja sudah bersih dan keluarga di depan juga tengah duduk manis menatap _sanctuarium _dan pendeta yang siap melakukan upacara.

10 menit lagi para undangan akan datang , tapi anak bungsu keluarga Oh yang diceritakan Chorong tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Pintu ganda gereja berderit pertanda pintu sedang dibuka dari luar . Secara spontan keluarga Oh beranjak dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk menyambut tamu pertama.

Sepasang suami istri dengan wajah yang tak kalah angkuhnya dengan suami-istri Oh, melangkah dengan anggun pada karpet merah , diikuti oleh tiga anak perempuan dan satu anak laki-laki di belakangnya.

Keluarga Oh menyunggingkan senyum sambutan ketika tamu mereka tiba di hadapan mereka. Kedua keluarga saling menundukkan badan hormat dan melontarkan senyum palsu turut berduka cita.

"Kim Jongsik dan keluarga, suatu kehormatan bagi kami karena kalian telah datang untuk menyaksikan upacara putra kami malam ini." Tuan Oh berbicara. Kepala keluarga Kim itu tersenyum sebelum menjabat uluran tangan Tuan Oh di hadapannya.

"Oh Youngjae!" Tuan Kim tersenyum lebar begitu netranya menangkap sosok tampan di balik pundak Tuan Oh , sebelum menjabat tangan anak laki-laki berwajah tampan yang sedaritadi membututi orang tuanya. Oh Youngjae , si sulung Oh sekaligus pewaris tunggal perusahaan keluarga Oh .

"Ini pasti Katrina Kim, si sulung," Nyonya Oh menyapa perempuan berambut lurus sebahu yang berdiri tepat di samping ibunya. Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum menunduk hormat pada suami-istri Oh

"Dan ini pasti Kira?" kini perempuan berambut hitam dengan poni yang tersenyum dan menunduk anggun pada kedua orang di hadapannya.

Tuan Oh menyapukan pandangannya pada keluarga Kim ketika netranya berhenti pada sosok laki-laki berwajah dingin di belakang mereka. "Ah, si bungsu Jongin rupanya membawa seseorang _spesial_ bersamanya, "

Tuan Oh maju selangkah dan menepuk pundak anak laki-laki berkulit gelap yang , menggandeng seorang perempuan manis berambut hitam , berdiri di belakang beberapa meter dari keluarga Kim. Keduanya berdiri agak jauh dari keluarga Kim . Gadis di samping laki-laki tan tersebut tersenyum manis dan membungkuk setelah Nyonya Oh memperkenalkannya pada keluarga Oh sebagai Do Kyungsoo, tunangan anak bungsu mereka, Kai.

"Lama tak berjumpa , Jongin." Laki-laki yang dipanggil Jongin tersenyum tipis –sangat tipis , nyaris tidak terlihat– sebelum membungkuk sekilas pada ayah mendiang temannya di hadapannya kini.

"Tolong paman , panggil saya Kai." Jongin mengatakannya tanpa nada dan intonasi tertentu yang menunjukkan sedikit rasa hormat. Datar . Wajahnya nyaris tanpa ekspresi membuat Tuan Oh tersenyum kikuk.

Tuan Oh menepuk pundak Kai kencang-kencang salah tingkah dan membuat laki-laki itu mati-matian menahan desisan karenanya. Kedua keluarga kembali pada perbincangan awal setelah Tuan Oh mundur beberapa langkah dari Kai yang menggerutu karena pundaknya yang panas berkat tepukan dari Tuan Oh, dan pelototan nyonya Kim pada anak bungsunya.

"Tak terasa , ini sudah dua tahun semenjak kecelakaan pesawat itu ,"

Tuan Kim mendesah ketika netranya menangkap figura dengan potret anak laki-laki di _sanctuarium . _

"Ya, tak terasa," gumam Tuan Oh , seiring kedua keluarga mengikuti arah pandang dari Tuan Kim. Pada sebuah figura dengan foto Oh Sehun di dalamnya. Oh Sehun yang sekarang entah bagaimana , di mana , dan tidak jelas hidup dan matinya.

Mereka baru saja akan mengalihkan pandangan ketika pintu menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan rombongan berpakaian hitam yang masuk melewati karpet merah dan sukses membuat nyonya Oh menghembuskan napas berat–_menahan amarah_.

.

.

.

Beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba hitam masuk melewati karpet merah. Mereka terlihat masih muda , seperti awal 20-an. Luhan yang sedaritadi menguping pembicaraan dua keluarga menoleh pada rombongan yang berjalan dengan berisik . Ada lima orang pria muda dan tiga perempuan di sana , dan _stiletto_ mereka yang menembus permukaan karpet membuat suara gemerusuk tak nyaman di telinga Luhan.

Luhan kembali menatap kedua keluarga yang memandang rombongan anak muda tersebut dengan pandangan tak nyaman , namun ia mendapati laki-laki berkulit gelap yang bernama Kai tersenyum ketika melihat rombongan itu datang. Namun sepertinya Nyonya Oh tidak senang akan hal itu.

Perempuan dengan senyuman paling memukau dan rambut hitam panjang sepinggang menundukkan badan terlebih dahulu, diikuti tujuh orang lain di belakangnya.

"Paman , Bibi," Nyonya Oh memaksakan seulas senyum –yang terlihat mengerikan menurut Luhan– sebelum menepuk pundak gadis berambut sepinggang di hadapannya cepat.

"Soojung, terimakasih sudah datang," Gadis bernama Soojung itu tersenyum percaya diri sebelum menunduk pada Tuan Oh dan suami-istri Kim.

Luhan menatap satu persatu delapan anak muda tersebut di mulai dari Soojung yang berdiri paling depan. Mereka menggunakan busana hitam yang modis khas anak muda , bukan tuksedo mahal dan bukan gaun sutra panjang berwarna hitam juga tudung jaring-jaring, namun pakaian kasual namun elegan dalam satu waktu.

Laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Soojung memiliki wajah yang sekilas mirip dengan pemuda _tan_ bernama Kai tadi. Namun ia memiliki kulit yang lebih cerah dan matanya berbinar akan semangat anak remaja.

Dua laki-laki di belakangnya berdiri mengapit satu perempuan dengan gaun hitam 15 centi di atas lutut. Laki- laki yang berdiri di sebelah kanan memiliki wajah _baby face_ yang kelihatan ramah. Laki-laki yang satunya memiliki rambut coklat keoranye dengan bibir tebal dan senyuman tipis yang tampan.

Di belakang mereka ada tiga sosok tinggi , dua orang laki-laki berkaki panjang berwajah tampan dan satu orang perempuan berambut ikal mayang dan berbibir seksi. Laki-laki yang paling tinggi memiliki sorot mata yang tajam . Wajahnya bak tokoh-tokoh _flower boy_ yang baru saja keluar dari komik dengan paras dan tubuh bagaikan dewa. Yang satu berambut cepak hitam dan memiliki senyum paling lebar di antara ke-8 temannya.

Luhan memandang mereka dari depan sekali lagi, dan ia bergidik spontan.

Entah kenapa ia seolah-olah melihat keluarga vampire yang menghadiri upacara kematian salah satu teman manusia mereka begitu 8 orang tersebut berdiri di hadapan dua keluarga.

_Oh_, apalagi laki-laki tinggi yang sangat tampan yang berdiri di belakang mirip Robert Pattinson dan gadis bernama Soojung itu juga tidak kalah cantik dengan Kristen Stewart.

"Soojung , Taemin , Jungkook, Taehyung, Naeun , Chanyeol , Jinri dan Wufan. Aku yang mengundang mereka kemari. Maafkan kelancangan saya Tuan , Nyonya , tapi saya merasa mereka juga berhak untuk menghadiri upacara kematian mendiang teman mereka," Kai menyahut setelah sebelumnya mengedipkan mata kanannya pada gadis bernama Soojung.

Nyonya Oh tertawa serak sebelum menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tentu saja kami tidak keberatan. Bagaimanapun juga kalian adalah teman Sehun."

Suasana menjadi canggung . Minho yang mulai merasakan gatal pada pantatnya akhirnya menarik Luhan dan Chorong untuk kembali duduk. Luhan baru saja menghempaskan pantatnya pada kursi berlapis linen ketika Kai kembali berbicara.

"Bibi , saya juga membawa seseorang lagi yang sepertinya juga _wajib_ ada di sini,"pintu kembali menderit terbuka. Ada sesosok gadis berambut panjang berdiri di bernama Kai tersenyum tipis sembari menoleh pada pintu ganda gereja, menatap sesosok gadis yang berdiri di ambang pintu tersebut.

Keluarga Oh mengernyit menatap gadis di ambang pintu yang mulai melangkah mendekat . Luhan balas memandang gadis itu, begitu juga dengan Chorong dan Minho. Gadis itu masih berada 5 meter dari ambang pintu , namun tiba-tiba Chorong memekik pelan. Ia mengguncang pundak Luhan membuat pemuda itu menoleh pada Chorong.

"Itu dia!"

Luhan mengernyit tak paham ketika Chorong berbisik pelan dan melirik gadis yang berjalan di _aisle_ dengan langkah berat dan kepala tertunduk. Luhan menatap gadis itu dan Chorong bergantian.

"Apanya yang itu dia?"

Chorong mendecak kesal dan mendesis tak sabar, "Kau masih ingat bukan beberapa waktu yang lalu aku menceritakan tentang kematian anak kedua keluarga Oh dan si bungsu yang menentang upacara kematian kakaknya sampai kabur selama seminggu?!" Luhan mengangguk polos .

Gadis itu kini melewati Minho, Chorong , dan Luhan , kemudian berjalan mendekat pada dua keluarga di depan _sanctuarium ._ Ia mendongak dan Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas wajahnya . Cantik. Luhan akui itu.

Chorong kembali membuka mulutnya ketika Kai menyahut.

"Oh Hayoung," Kai mengulurkan tangan pada gadis itu dan menariknya untuk berdiri di hadapan Keluarga Oh yang kini menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan–_entahlah_, marah?

Chorong berbisik pada Luhan. "Gadis itu adalah-"

"_Eomma, Appa_.. " Gadis itu membuka suara , menatap suami-istri Oh dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata.

"-adik kembar dari Oh Sehun, anak bungsu keluarga Oh."

_._

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

.

.

.

**W**ords **C**ount (**C**hapter** O**ne) :** 6.**145

-**A**ntebellu**m**-

by SEONG HEE JO

"..**i**f **t**ears **c**ould **b**uild **a** **s**tairway **a**nd **m**emories **w**ere **a** **l**ane**,** **i** **w**ould **w**alk **r**ight **u**p **t**o **h**ell **a**nd **b**ring **y**ou **b**ack **a**gain.."

* * *

MWEHWHWHHWHHWHWHWE

akhirnya seonghee berhasil nyelesein nih chapter /tepar di ketek Jaeseop/

aslinya mau nyelesein CHARADE dulu sih tapi setiap buka foldernya CHARADE tiba-tiba aja seonghee jadi... _BLANK! _gak bisa mikir apa-apa, bingung mau nulis gimana-_- padahal jalan cerita sama beberapa point-point tertentu di bagian lawaknya udah terencana lancar jaya sentosa /?/ di ketek seonghee -coret- di pikiran seonghee. _Naaahh_ berhbung ada temen seonghee yang pengen baca nih epep , jadi seonghee buru-buru bikin chapter 1 nyaa hehe ^^ soalnya seonghee gak bisa berkutik ama dia , dia author idola seonghee miapaaaaah /abaikan/

oh satu lagi.. sepertinya saya ingkar janji dengan jalan pkiran saya sendiri .

di prolog seonghee bilang luhan bakal sebatang kara , tapi ternyata... repot juga bikinnya mamaaahh! /sembunyi di dada donghae/

jadi seonghee bikin aja dia punya temen 3 biji di sini^^ clarisse , profesor kim , sama chorong.

di chapter ini juga masih belom ada profesor sama sehunnya . Iya ini masih perkenalan hidupnya Luhan sama Hayoung, kembarannya si thehun :3  
keliatannya ini epep bakal bertele-tele dan baru nyampe inti cerita di chapter 3 :( maap ya emang dari dasarnya aku gaksuka alur kecepetan jadi aku bikin ini epep membosankan duluu :'( jangan kabur dari aku yaa /muka melas/abaikan lagi/

Dan buat penjelasan genre , sepertinya angst nya bakal aku ubah jadi Sci-fi alias science-fiction. Karena ini epep belum bisa dibilang tragis dan mendayu-dayu alias angst dan juga menceritakan tentang kehidupan manusia setelah evolusi mesin waktu di tahun 2030, jadinya aku bikin ini jadi epep sci-fi ^^. Oh ya ini settingnya taun 2076 yaaa

OKE SEE YA IN NEXT CHAP! SALAM DUA JARI READERSKU , REVIEWERSKU , SIDERSKU! /_Jokowi menang yeeeee_/abaikaaaaann!

sincerely,  
yeolatte


End file.
